


they seem to be very good friends

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm Sorry, Just bros kissing each other because why not, M/M, Platonic Kissing, a mess, mentions of alcohol and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is an affectionate man, that’s why he wants to kiss all his friends at the same time.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	they seem to be very good friends

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask me what is this... no i have no clue !! it's just a random idea i had a while ago and i wanted to post it now because august is dreamies month. please don't take this seriously !!

Youth has a lot of meanings. It can be a period of transition between childhood and adulthood. It can be the moment you realize the meaning of life, when you find love, when you carelessly have fun. Or when you just resign to what the situation offers you and go with the flow.

It can also be the major theme of your K-pop group, the one who exploits the idea of teenagers following their dreams and encourages their fans to do the same.

Youth can also be reduced to dates. People find themselves in an eternal countdown of things to do. Deadlines, exams, job-applications. Record songs, film music videos, attend (and hopefully win) award shows.

Youth is friends waiting for the immaculate opportunity of hanging out together, mostly in the shape of a not-so-important holiday.

Mark is often the one who notices it. Being the oldest and eternally busy, he counts down the days until the awaited free time. Something similar happens with Donghyuck, he isn’t that organized as Mark, but he owns a detailed mental calendar of everything he must do; it’s always a lot.

They all put some effort in it. Renjun prerecords his radio program to have the day clear, Jaemin and Jeno reschedule their appointments with their personal trainer and go biking to the supermarket instead. Chenle asks his mom for permission to use the house, Mark and Donghyuck tell the 127’s manager in advance, and Jisung arrives early to help clean the place.

It may sound tiresome, but they need it.

Their young souls crave for moments like this; in where they’re sprawled across the living room, some bodies lying on the floor and one all over the couch.

The clock strikes 5 AM, and they have a mix of empty beer cans and soju bottles in between them. In the middle lay two pizza boxes with one last slay of that no one dared to touch, and now it’s cold, anyway. Chenle and Jisung went to sleep an hour ago, although they can hear them laugh from time to time.

Renjun’s playlist still sounds in the background, but no one is listening. They all have their attention on Donghyuck, who somehow ended straddling Jeno in a one-sided fight over who can be clingier to the other.

They know Jeno could easily get up from the floor and make Donghyuck fly away, just as much as they are aware it won’t happen. And when Donghyuck tickles him in the neck, making the boy scream, Jaemin’s laugh is the loudest.

“Why don’t you guys kiss already?” Renjun says, mouth full of the chips he just grabbed.

Donghyuck props himself up on his hands and stares at Jeno for a few seconds, furrowing his brows. It’s harder to think when you’re already tipsy, so he stays unmoving and lets his mind run through his memories looking for an answer.

It wouldn’t be the first time. He has kissed all his present friends before. Jeno by accident, twice. Jaemin because of a dare. Renjun in a spin the bottle game. Mark countless times just to annoy him. And that time where they received the news of being a fixed unit, he was so happy that he went on a kissing spree.

Jeno recovers fast from his tipsy-flustered state and pushes him away, crawling next to Mark on the couch for protection. Mark immediately clings onto him, running his fingers through one of the younger’s arm, gaze stuck on his other bandmates.

Even if Donghyuck goes back to his sitting position right after, no one notices the smirk growing on his face. “I don’t want you guys to feel left out,” he says. Jaemin replies something, but he didn’t listen; he’s too busy running the engines of his mind.

“Can we kiss all at once?” Donghyuck asks half a minute later, when the topic has changed to Jaemin annoying Renjun with aegyo.

The room goes silent for a second.

Then chaos ensues.

Mark spits the beer he just drank, splashing Jeno’s face. Jaemin laughs over Renjun’s ear, earning himself a fist not-so-jokingly threw in his direction.

“I’m being serious!” Donghyuck exclaims a bit upset, crossing his arms because of his friends’ reactions. Jungwoo would have agreed.

“Something like a triple kiss?” Renjun questions once he has freed himself from Jaemin, refilling his cup with a new mixed drink.

Donghyuck nods, extending his empty cup to Renjun.

“But we’re five,” Jeno adds, opening a bag of chips.

“That’s the fun part,” Donghyuck replies before taking a sip of whatever Renjun served him.

Although Lee Donghyuck is far from being a scientist, his true loves are performing on stage and listening to SHINee, he still has knowledge about these things.

“Theory: Can I kiss all my friends at the same time? Method: Pecks. We will give each other pecks. We can’t multiple French kiss, that would be nasty. So, okay, let’s start with three, then four and let’s see if we can make it until five.” Donghyuck explains with the most eloquence you can expect when you’re still drinking at an ungodly hour, but his friends seem to understand. They have to do it. It’s for science.

“So… who volunteers?”

Jaemin raises his hands, both. Mark is looking to the front door, hoping from Mrs. Zhong to be deeply asleep or else they’ll have much explanation to do. Jeno is purposely scrolling through his phone to avoid a mutual gaze.

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“As if you don’t want it,” Donghyuck teases.

Renjun raises a brow, pondering if it’s worth the bicker or not.

“I’ll record,” Jeno announces before anyone can change his mind, lifting his phone to capture his three friends who are now kneeling in front of each other.

Marks laughs at the evident distress in Renjun’s face, reclining to rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

Jaemin licks his lips looking at Renjun’s and later at Donghyuck’s, wondering who would move first.

“At three,” Jeno helps from behind. “1… 2… 3!”

Donghyuck leans forward, meeting two pairs of lips halfway. Renjun’s are partly pressed on his left side, Jaemin’s on the right.

Mark squeals and bursts into a louder laugh, and so does Jeno, not worrying about his guffaws ruining the best footage in the history of embarrassing videos of your friends.

When the volunteers set apart, they break into a roar of laughter too. And with just an exchange of glances, they lean forward again, a shorter peck this time.

“Jeno, come here!” orders Donghyuck mere centimeters apart from his friends’ faces.

“But the video…”

“Mark can do it, c’mere.” Jaemin adds, pleading eyes and pouty face in full display.

Jeno sighs, handles the phone to Mark and crawls to the sinners’ spot on the floor. He sits between Renjun and Jaemin, who slings an arm around his shoulders and pushes him straight ahead.

Jeno’s nose rubs against another one and Renjun’s bread cheeks are more pressured than before, but it works. There’s a tingle on everyone’s lips, a mere contact of skin. Friendship and warmth and contagious laugh spreading through their cores in just a second.

Donghyuck is beaming when they part, so much Jeno has to blink twice.

“Mark, your turn.” Jaemin calls, sticking more to Jeno’s side to make room for the oldest.

The boy who hasn’t stopped laughing steps down from the couch and sits between Jaemin and Donghyuck, who grabs his arm almost in a reflex.

“Alright, let’s get it!” Mark exclaims, too excited to notice how squeezed they are.

They all move ahead, noses and sharp jaws clashing before their mouths do, preventing them from the desired touch. Mark’s lips only make it to the commissure of Donghyuck’s ones, and that’s it. They fall backwards in a mess of giggles and tinted cheeks.

“Okay, so…” Donghyuck clears his throat, sips from his drink and talks again. “After sacrificing ourselves for the sake of science, we arrived at a conclusion: you can only have quadruple kisses.” He announces with a graceful hand maneuver, even bowing to add drama.

Jaemin claps, and Renjun shoves him on purpose while he reaches for his cup to drink the rest of it. Jeno stands up, grabbing his phone and sending the video to their group chat before shame stops him.

“I think… it can be affected by the shape of our faces? Or even the seating arrangement,” Renjun comments as he prepares a fresh drink.

“You should try at WayV’s dorm,” Jeno suggest seconds later, while he gathers empty cans in one of his tidyness attacks.

“Can I go?” Donghyuck and Jaemin question at the same time, making Mark snicker again.

“Sure, we have to…” Renjun trails, trying to remember the exact words. “Sacrifice for science.”

“All for the sake of science!” Donghyuck and Jaemin reply, lifting their cups in the air.

They really are very good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read until here, i'm sorry and thank you so much !!!!!!!! 💕💕💕💕 i'll fix the mistakes when i stop being embarrased about this sndksnfb


End file.
